Stage Drama
by Sango The Demon Exterminator
Summary: Another Kurama fic,Della is a good actress. Kurama really likes her.He tries out for the shool play,and has the male lead. Sadly others will do anything for the femle laed.Even kill.(Summary sucks i know)


I don't own YUYU HAKUSHO, don't ask anybody. Any ways is another Kurama fan fiction.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who is she?**

_Della POV_

_OH he's so cute I love him so. Sigh, so does every other girl in this so called school. I'm new but even I see what's wrong here. The guy I got a crush on has his own a fan club. IT'S crazy he runs so fast it isn't funny. I didn't find out his name yet. Oh well like they say ya win some ya lose some. I learned not to get your hopes too high. Like the others, I was sitting there. Me, Della Torres, thinking to her self . . . Ok, I need to go out. Sure I'm pretty: blond hair_ _that goes to my waist three inches of black from my root's . Skinny, my friends call me Ella. Ok I look fine. Time to go out._

At the mall.

" Ella is that the red head over there, you told us about." Pointed out Jamie, one of my new friends. I blushed and pretended not to hear her. "Well, am I right?" she prided shaking my arm. "Jamie, you're embarrassing her!" Kitty argued pulling her away from me. " Oh, I was just asking her a question Kit!" Jamie yelled pulling away from Kit's grip. "Well it's not right to ask who she has a crush on in front of the whole store!" Kit argued back in a hoarse whisper. I didn't listen to them. I slowly moved along the racks of clothing getting a bit closer to the teenage boy that held my love in his gentle grip. I looked down pretending as if I were looking for clothes that interested me whenever he glanced my way. "Kurama you're so handsome . . . " I mutter under my breath. Kurama looked over in my direction, but right passed me. He looked directly to the two girls, that happened to be my friends, fighting and bickering to each other. Kurama frowned at them, but just went back to talking to his friends. I sighed and walked back the girls. "Would you two stop it, you're embarrassing yourselves!" I yelled dragging them to the front of the store ready to leave. "Wait, but we haven't bought any thing yet!" They protested, "Well we'll find another store to look for clothes, look there's **_Forever_ _21_**, we'll get something there!" I replied dragging them in that direction.

(Divider)

_Kurama POV_

" Hey look at this jersey!" Yusuke said pulling out the shirt. I stood there looking at the jersey and nodding my approval. "Shut up!" the voice ringed in my ears as I searched for who it belonged to. There they were two girls that go to my school: Kitty Marccelino and Jamie Santiago, the loudest girls in school. " Dude what are you staring at?" Kuwabara asked looking over at the same direction as me. "Huh? Oh, nothing." I said frowning and turning away. "What are you gonna do this Friday?" Hiei asked leaning against the wrack of clothing. "I'm not sure . . . My mom is gonna be busy now that she's remarried and I guess I'm gonna have to take care of my new stepbrother . . . " I replied covering my forehead with my hand. "I'm glad I'm just an only child!" Yusuke said laughing. "Would you two stop it!" Yelled another voice coming back from the direction of the two girls. I couldn't help but turn around, this voice seemed a bit interesting to me. My fell open, my emerald eyes went wide, and my demon heart began to beat faster than usual. "W-w-who is she?" I stuttered my eyes following her out the store. "W-w-well, that's Della Torres, she just recently transferred here from an all girls school. They say she's a great actress and the reason she moved here was because she could get a scholarship to get into an acting collage." Kuwabara said mimicking me with a stuttered reply. " 1) not funny 2) wow!" I said ready to chase after her. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, lover boy! Ya can't just chase after the girl like the world is about to end!" Yusuke said pulling on my arm. " Yusuke I'm just going to that store, to get a shirt for mother." I bluffed._ 'Maybe that will let me go.' _My thoughts ran quickly praying that the lie would work"Kurama, you're going to** _Forever 21_ **to get a shirt for your mother." Yusuke asked, knowing fully that I was lying.'_Or maybe not.'_

"Look Yusuke let go of my arm." I begged. Yusuke looked over to Kuwabara and Hiei. He smiled and said, "Wanna see Kurama get a girl?" There was a disturbing silence before Hiei spoke up with a sly smile. "It would be fun to see the fox rejected or make a fool of himself." Kuwabara nodded, with that said we followed them into the store.

( Divider)

_Della's POV_

"Why, why, why? Tell me why did you two have to embarrass me like that?" I said hissing at my two friends. "Ella you can't really blame us we just wanted to know." said Kit trying to apologize. "And we know who he is." Started Jamie. '_I didn't know they knew_.' I thought as I felt myself panic "Tell me, now." Jamie smiled " his name is Kurama, we looked at your new school class schedule." Jamie said trying to remember. " I think it's your math and gym classes, he's in. He trashed Sraki about a week a go." Kit said pulling up her own memories on him. "How do you know that," I said surprised. "Man, Ella if you go on the Internet and type www. Shuichifan .com, (not a site everyone! Do on try to find it!) They'll give you everything about him. They have some good hackers that's for sure." Jamie said puling out a light blue blouse from the rack.'_Ok, that is worshiping him. I'm not that crazy for him. Or am I, hmm.'_ I thought looking a pink shirt myself "Miss Della, I suppose?" A voice asked from behind me. "Yes", I said turning to the person. I looked up to see a young man around my age. He had blood red hair, the most beautiful emerald green eyes, and the kindest face any one could have. _'Oh my god it's an angel…' _were my only thoughts as I stared at him.

* * *

Did you like it? Please R&R! I love it when you guys review, so please do! Til next time! Ja Ne! 


End file.
